Basketball
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: Two teenage boys bonding over basketball. Set during Heroes United. One-Shot.


A/N: Fairly OOC 'cause this I haven't even edited this at all and I'm really tired. Thankfully, tomorrow is my easy day at school. Joy.

I'm fully aware that they didn't talk that much about their pasts and I'm aware that my "assist" and them telling their stories is probably in the wrong order. That's okay, it's fairly AU anyways. Ish?

Rex dribbled the basketball, scowling. They, meaning him and Ben, were currently waiting for Alpha to come after Rex again. So far, all waiting ended up entitling to playing basketball, which he was currently failing at for some reason. After dribbling the basketball a few times, Rex tried to shoot. Sadly, it missed the basket all together. Ben laughed, dribbling his own basketball and shooting. It went _swoosh_ into the net without any trouble at all.

"Not bad," Rex conceded.

"Says the guy who can't even touch the basket," shot Ben.

Rex huffed, picking up the basketball that rolled towards him. He dribbled again, an uncomfortable silence fluttering through the air.

"So, you and that Agent Six guy are pretty close right?" questioned Ben.

Rex grimaced, remembering that his friend was currently in a coma. "Yeah. You're pretty close to people too, right?"

Ben grinned awkwardly, knowing that he said something wrong when the grimace appeared on Rex's face. "Sure. My grandfather, my cousin, my girlfriend, and my cousin's boyfriend…"

Rex chuckled, shooting the ball towards the basket, but frowning when he missed completely. Again. "Girlfriend? I didn't know a monster boy like you could get a girlfriend."

Ben punched Rex lightly on the arm. "Hey, Julie is amazing for putting up with me," Ben said easily. _Swoosh_, another basket made it in.

Rex rolled his eyes. The punch didn't hurt at all. "No kidding. I think she would have her hands full with you."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ben. "What about you? You have a significant other?"

Rex blushed, thinking of Circe. "Well…It's kind of complicated."

"I can do complicated," replied Ben.

"Well, Circe, that's the girl I have a crush on, and I aren't really together. See, we met at the beach and it ended that she was an Evo. Of course, since I was an Evo, I didn't really care, but Circe went and joined the enemy." Ben winced. "Yeah, I know right? Well, recently, she got out and went to China to hang out with my old gang. Crazy, huh?"

"Definitely complicated," conceded Ben.

Rex tried for another basket and ultimately missed. "How'd you meet Julie?"

"I just won the last soccer game," remembered Ben with a love struck grin. "Of course, that was also the day I found out that my grandfather was missing, but I knew that I liked her. Gwen, that's my cousin, managed to convince me to ask her out." Ben chuckled. "Worst date ever. There was this half robot, half alien named Ship that wanted my attention or something. He had the power to control machines and since we are at a fair on the pier…Well, at that time, my watch hadn't exactly been out in the open yet, so I was worried about Julie finding out. She did, but she thought that the Omnitrix was cool. We've dated ever since." Ben aimed for the basket and let the ball fly. _Swoosh._

"That seems…rough."

"It was. You seem rather close to the group here, closer than your brother. How come?"

Rex grimaced. "Well, it started when Six found me without my memory. Of course, he took me in and I ended up joining Providence. During that, I met Holiday and Bobo and we became…well, a family. With my brother….I hadn't even known he existed until he came into Providence and took everyone out just to get me. Of course, he joined our kooky little family, being my actual blood relative. However, when I was transported six months into the future-" Ben's eyebrows rose. "-it ended up that things at Providence had changed. White Knight was gone, this lady named Black Knight was in his place. Six and Holiday were gone. Bobo went straight. Salazar went insane. He decided to use a mind control gun on _me_, his brother. He's currently working for Providence."

Ben whistled. "Wow, an almost-girlfriend on the enemy's side, now your own brother on your enemy's side, that's rough dude."

"Don't I know it," Rex snorted. "Anything like that happen to you?"

Ben thought about it. "Well, Gwen's boyfriend, Kevin, used to be my enemy as well. He tried to kill me, multiple times, when I was ten and he was eleven. Of course, he ended joining the team after five years, but he was a huge enemy back in the day."

"How did you get started anyways?"

"Well, it started when I was ten years old when the Omnitrix fell out of the sky. It clutched itself to my wrist and I started batting of bad guys. I managed to get the watch off and lived perfectly normal for five years. However, when my grandfather disappeared, I took up the watch again. I saved the world from the Highbreed Invasion; the Highbreeds are these really powerful aliens that have destroyed worlds before and from Vilglax, conqueror of ten worlds and an old arch-nemesis of mine when I was ten. There was also Albedo and it was there where I got the Ultimatrix. I also had to bat off Aggregor from him trying to gain ultimate power. Then, Kevin went insane again, but we managed to heal him. Currently, we're dealing with the Forever Knights, but they're easy enough to deal with. I have access to more than a million kinds of aliens that I can turn into, but currently I can only turn into 63. How about you?"

"My story starts from the Nanite Event when everything in the world was infected by nanites. Ever since then, nanites go insane and turn people into monsters. It's my job to cure them as I can control my nanites. That's how I create the machines from my bodies. My enemies are currently Van Kleiss and Providence, although I worked with Providence before that huge supernova event. Van Kleiss is a very dangerous person; while I can cure Evos, he can create them."

"So he's pretty much your alter ego?" stated Ben.

Rex shuddered. "Yeah, as if. Anyways, he gathered a group of followers called The Pack. They consisted of Circe, who is currently hiding away in China; Breach, who was the one who sent me six months into the future and I think she got blown up; Biowulf who is a wolf Evo, obviously; and Skalamander, who is this weird Evo who shoots off crystals." Ben's eyebrows rose. To him, it was fairly reminiscent to Diamondhead. "However, I have no idea what happened to Van Kleiss; he was also sent back or forward in time by Circe. When we were in Providence, White Knight was our boss. Let me tell you when I say that he is a complete stickler for the rules. It's so annoying! All we really did was fight Evos during that time, although there were quite a few times where Van Kleiss launched attacks at Providence and nearly won. Of course, with my incredible awesomeness, I was able to win. Then, I got sent to the future and I'm suddenly sucked into some sort of Anti-Providence."

Ben snorted. "Me, Kevin, and Gwen are part of this international alien police force known as the Plumbers."

Rex raised an eyebrow at Ben. "'The Plumbers?' And I thought Providence was a stupid name."

Both teens laughed loudly for a while, before returning to their basketball shooting practice.

Ben whistled. Rex shot the basketball. It crashed into the window. Bobo's annoyed voice called out, causing Ben to laugh and Rex to scowl. Rex stole Ben's basketball and shot again. This time, he managed to bounce it off the rim. Ben ran up and caught the basketball, shooting it in the next second. _Swoosh_.

"Nice assist," said Rex.

Ben turned to face Rex. "That's what I do best."

The two of them grinned at each other when Holiday's voice floated into the room, calling them to leave. Ben and Rex fistbumped and ran off, the basketball rolling slightly before making a complete stop in the middle of the court.


End file.
